SGPA Wiki Wish List and To Do
This page is to document what I would like to have done for the wiki. Last Updated: October 19, 2011. Main Page http://sgpa.wikia.com/wiki/SGPA_Wiki # ACCOMPLISHED: Make it so that these images/links to profile pages are randomized. I think an example is how wikia randomizes the images in the "Category:Profiles". I'd like to be able to do that too, although it may require me to make new images for each individual page to hae better headshots. The code/template for these links right now is found at "Template:CharPortalAAA", but a new one can be made for randomization if needed. # ACCOMPLISHED: Clicking on "CREATE A PAGE" opens directly to the Page Layout Builder Template for "Profile" instead of letting the user choose other templates by accident. Is that possible? # ACCOMPLISHED: Clicking on "CREATE A PAGE" opens directly to the Page Layout Builder Template for "Team info Layout" instead of letting the user choose other templates by accident. Is that possible? #'ACCOMPLISHED: Added the charR10 portal to the side, just put 1 panel.' Profiles example: http://sgpa.wikia.com/Solar_Cat # ACCOMPLISHED '''(add __TOC__ tags): '''There is some confusion over what happens to the Contents box when creating a new page with a Page Builder Template. For example, when creating a PROFILE with the Profile page builder template, no table of contents show up even though multiple heading levels are used. They used to shwo up in the preview (but did not show when published) until the info box was added. Now it doesn't show in the preview or published pages. Pages that do not use a Page Layout Builder Template show the Table of Contents box just find. # ACCOMPLISHED In "Template:Character" is the template and code for the info box used on profile pages. I can't figure out how to make the "Other Info" section collapsible with a "Hide/Show" link (should collapse everything under it until "Character Creation Notes" header). # Classify Villains by classfication/power just like I did for Heroes # Link names in profile pages to relevant profiles (like if Dysta is mentioned in solar Cat's page, link to that) # Categorize all the uncategorized photos and images # Create an SGPA information page for its founding, its new headquarters, etc. # Rally more people to create their profiles/copy them over from DevinatArt # Create sigil/logos/symbols for heroes and teams # Why is it that in some multi-line input boxes, BREAK tags are not required if you put in paragraphs, but in other boxes, if you don't use a break tag and only the ENTER button, it ignores new paragraphs? # In Page Builder Templates people are having a lot of problems with inserting more than one image at a time. The builder crashes if you try to upload a second image after uploading your first one. In order to work around this, you have to publish the page before going back in to edit it to upload a consecurtive image. # FIXED (add __TOC__ tags): As noted in the WISH LIST, I don't understand why the Table of Contents box does not appear in pages created using Page Layout Builder templates. For example: THIS PAGE, there is a contents box. For a page like Solar Cat's Profile, no content box appears. # When using the Page Layout Builder, even if I click the checkbox for DO NOT SHOW THIS MESSAGE AGAIN for the tutorial, it keeps popping up! So evry time I go in to make a new layout or to edit an old one, the window trying to give me a tutorial shows up. This is very, very annoying. # After using the Page Layout Builder and insert a couple of pictures into the gallery builder, I am unable to go back and add more pictures to the gallery. It seems like the Gallery builder button becomes disabled and I am unable to go back into it to edit the gallery. Category:wishlist